


Love Is

by Khalid



Series: Spiced Peaches publication [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: From the fifty first e-zine, so the prompt was “LI” (eg. Roman numeral 51)





	Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> A short poetry piece. Meant to be read in alternate voice: first line is from McCoy to Spock, the next from Spock to McCoy and alternating in the same pattern.

Love is  
Laughing at your obviously intentional mispronunciation of marshmallows  
I mean seriously you speak like thirteen languages fluently

Love is  
Only quirking an eyebrow when you tell Jim for the hundredth time (I counted) that you’re just a doctor  
You have three degrees and spent countless hours in the wilderness. You’re more than just a doctor

Love is  
Finding that tiny thing that makes you crack a smile  
Finally seeing the humanity beneath that polished veneer of Vulcan training  
But not using it so much you grow to hate it or embarrassing you in front of anyone but your closest friends

Love is  
Finding small ways to touch you, a hand on the shoulder, a pat on the back  
It’s not intimate to anyone else but you know it’s intimate to me and therefore it’s intimate to you

Love is   
Crying when you lose your sight, are mind controlled by hostile aliens and nearly dead or pronounced officially dead more times than I care to admit  
Yet razzing you immediately on your recovery so you know I won’t be a weeping mess and make you uncomfortable

Love is  
Holding my soul so when I return from death I can return to you  
I will always be with you and you with me

Love Is


End file.
